


3 Rounds

by jesse_malec



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, Kinky, M/M, Surprise Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:52:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6800755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesse_malec/pseuds/jesse_malec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friday nights were very special to Magnus. On this day of the week, the warlock would decline any clients of the service they required from him. Unless there was a pair of blue eyes involved, obviously. That was not likely to happen for Alec and Magnus were spending the evening together this Friday. This night turned out to be very special, indeed.</p><p> </p><p>There will be updates to this story. Three, to be precise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

As Magnus got out of the cab, arms full of shopping bags and silk paper, his phone buzzed in his pants. It tickled near sensitive parts of his body unpleasantly. He went commado that day and his leather pants were not helping. His hand went to his right pocket as he desperatly tried to close the car door with his foot, racing to the sildewalk as to avoid further casualties.

His worries quickly vanished away the moment he saw the caller's ID. Alec. He put on his casual voice and responded sharply, not wanting to give in on Alec's sexy voice over the phone. "Alexander," said Magnus unlocking his apartment door with a grin on his face, his tongue slipping. "I thought my instructions were very clear. My place, 6 o'clock."

Magnus removed his keys from the keyhole and closed the door behind him. Alec could hear Magnus' bags drop on the floor through the phone.

"Oops," replied Alec, sitting on Magnus' couch, arms spread on the length and a leg crossed over the other.

Before Magnus could start complaining on his make up being "inappropriate", his hair being a "beautiful mess", and his whole night plans and preparations thrown into this "surprise" or even say "hello", Alec went to his feet and approached his boyfriend, reaching for his sides.

"Mags," started Alec with a mischevious look in his eyes. Something close to lust. "I have bigger plans for us."

Alec looked into Magnus' cat eyes and he glared right back into his ocean beads. "What might those be, Alexander?" asked Magnus trembling under Alec's touch.

The Shadowhunter leaned in to bite on the warlock's lower lip, hard enough to squeeze a moan out of Magnus' throat.

"There are going to be rounds. Three, to be precise," was all Alec said before diving into his lover's parted lips.


	2. Round 1

The first round Alec had in mind was very simple. They were strolling past Central Park watching the sun set through the trees' spread summer leaves, heading to the nearest pub. Alec wanted to feed Magnus properly - even if it wasn't the candle lit dinner the warlock had spent the whole day running errands for - before having drinks. He was feeling naughty.

The meal was not as remarkable as Alec had thought, but it would suffice. Waving at the waitress for doubled shots of their best burbon, he wondered how he was going to mimic 'on ice'. It was too late, she had deserted their table in the blink of an eye. Addressed to Magnus. Was she seriously flirting with the warlock? His warlock? Alec had already left the tip for her on the corner of the table. He didn't want to be bothered with lousy small talk and fake smiles. Mostly, he didn't want such irrelevant matter to ruin the night he had planned for his boyfriend. According to plan, without a word she bowed her head and wished them a good night.

"Alexander! Why are you being rude to this pixie?" "I-I wasn't being rude on purpose... She was crossing boundaries. I guess I was being over-protective. Sorry..." said Alec defeated by such meaningless circumstances. "Possessive," corrected Magnus with a grin growing wide on his face.

"I think it was actually kind of hot. The idea of you fighting such a petite creature to prove your love for me." Magnus broke into laughter the moment he saw Alec's cheeks flush red with embarrassement. "I would neve- Magnus stop laughing!" "We'll have two more, darling," ordered Magnus across the room. He had the girl's attention already, it seems.

"But we haven't even drank our first glass yet."

"Oh, my love, the way I know you, you'll need more than a drink to forget about that waitress and her constant glare on me-" Before he could finish, Alec had clenched his fist on the most sensitive part of Magnus' body under the table. Without a groan Magnus sat back, hurt and excited in all honesty, and listened to what his lover was about to say.

"Round one:" Alec began, "after these drinks I will head out for a walk in the closest alley and you will have to find me."

"Are we playing hide and seek, now?" Retorked Magnus, dazed by the situation. "Because if so, never in my eight hundred years of dear life have I ever found this childish practice entertain-" The end of his sentence was cut short by an astonishly daring and confident Alec. "No, Mags, we're playing hard to get."

On that note, Alec tipped the waitress again yet ignored the shit out of her and left the restaurant with the sound of bells dangling above the door frame. Magnus took the time to apologize to the young lady for his boyfriend's spicy behavior and tipped her again. She let her excitment show when her cloaked wings flung out of her back, giggling in innoncence. It was cute, Magnus thought, but he'd rather never go to that place. Ever.

The streets were calm when Magnus walked out. The air was sweet and hot. Probably from the fumes of alcohol still hung up in his nostrills. New York smells like shit. Especially around dinner time. He wished he could hold Alec's hand right now and lead them straight home. What is the purpose of all this? Where was he anyway? Magnus tried calling him, many times, but he guessed that would be cheating. So he kept on walking to the closest alley for his secret rendez-vous. Despite the city's stenches of gaz and overpilling garbage, he could feel Alec near. The warlock wasn't using his magic, by his heart he was lead most of the way. To his surprise, Alec was not there. The alley was so narrow he could cover the lenght of it by simply streching his arms. It was pitch dark, his cat eyes could barely see, but he could hear noises, sounds of metal thuding and echoing. Someone's approchaing.

"Alec?" asked Magnus, worried.

"Over there," hissed a voice close to his ears. Magnus turned around so fast his heart skipped a beat. Nothing to be seen.

"Over here," was all Magnus heard before he was clenched to a stone wall and kissed all around. Bites and shivers from his ears, to his cheeks, on his lips, down the neck, kisses spreading lower by the touch...

Magnus could barely move. His wrists were held tight by a manly, familiar grasp. He didn't even bother to wonder how Alec managed to have Magnus' waist button come undone so easily, nor how he managed to take Magnus whole into his mouth without gagging. 

The feeling was amazing, Magnus thought. He could feel the heat coming and escaping from his body to the same rythm Alec was following. Magnus' moans were getting louder than the previous ones. He was getting close - before it all stopped. Alec was gone without him noticing. Magnus was left to bring his pants back to his waist, hide his groin and find the fuck out of his boyfriend. Immediately.

[...]


	3. The Top of the World

Magnus could not believe Alec deserted him in the middle of an amazing blowjob, let alone abandoning him in a filthy alley. Tidying his leather pants back up and tucking his fading erection inside, the warlock got out and into the streets to, again, try and find his fugitive boyfriend. This time Alec left no clue as to where he’d be headed next. Magnus found this experience pretty exhilarating. It was like discovering the city for what it truly is. The city of sex. Actually, he felt revived. He felt _young_ again.

With a smile on his face, the warlock decided to pursue this sensation with close determination. He could hear Alec laughing at him and asking him to come find him. It felt odd for Magnus to be able to picture Alec’s voice as part of him. He grew immensely fond of the boy, for his strength of character, his charms and beauty, his stamina in bed… He could go on thinking about Alexander Lightwood forever, and he could. He neared the sidewalk curb waving his hand for a cab to hop him in. He was going to get that pretty bastard.

The car was stopped at a red light when Magnus’ phone buzzed, followed by a text message from the Shadowhunter. _MEET ME @ THE PUBLIC LIBRARY_ , the message read. Whatever Alec’s plans were, they’d better be good. Attending the library on a Friday night was the last thing on his list. The warlock tipped the cab driver and jaywalked the busy street to make it to the library entrance. As he stepped on the marble stairs, he noticed burnt runes Marked on the stone. They spoke of love and mystery, of sex in the city. Magnus followed the trail laid out for him until he reached what looked like a busted elevator. The Marks stopped right before the double doors. Subtly, Magnus glamoured himself to avoid mundane infraction laws and stepped in the service elevator. Closing the doors behind him, Magnus waited for some sign to indicate what to do next. Suddenly, the engine was making its way up, striding through the floors until it abruptly opened onto an open space area. He noticed he was on the library’s rooftop, giving out on a beautiful view of New York under its city lights. There he was. Outlined by illuminated billboards and traffic lights. The silhouette approached silently until dark blue eyes pierced at Magnus’ heart.

 

“Take your shirt off,” demanded a familiar, husky voice. “Now is time for round two.”

His words cut through the growing wind as he made his way to the warlock, removing his clothes fiercely and piling them on the small pebbles covering the roof. The Shadowhunter was almost naked, with only his brief boxers to tease Magnus. The boy pushed his hair from his face, with ropes dangling in his fists. Magnus was mesmerized at the sight of his boyfriend’s bare skin glowing with sweat and temptation.

“I said,” began Alec, “to remove _all_ of your clothes, Magnus Bane. Or else, this will not go well for you.”

There was something in his voice Magnus could not describe. A mixture of dictatorship mashed with desire. Needless to say the warlock was turned on by the whole theatrics. Willingly, he undid his button up, tossed it on the pile of clothes to the ground. He slowly removed his fitted pants, clearly upsetting Alec’s impatient envy for lust. His necklaces and rings were all that remained on Magnus’ body, for he went commando that day.

Alec’s still face turned into a sadistic grin, before he came to his lover’s side, rubbing his groin on the other boy’s lap, whispering sour things to his ears.

“I don’t want you to make a sound. The less you talk, the easier this’ll be on you.” commanded the Shadowhunter with a playful tone padding his voice.

 

“Yes, _daddy_.” inclined Magnus, clearly excited for what’s to come.

At that, Magnus agreed to be submissive and to endure his lover’s newly found power. Slowly, Alec took hold of Magnus’ wrists, closing the space between them. He used the ropes in his hands to tie them in comfortably tight knots behind his naked back and grabbed at his hair, bringing his lips to Magnus’ ears. Alec softly licked the right side of the boy’s face, still pulling at the warlock’s now messy hair, his own dark locks falling in curtains before his hungry blue eyes.

“Bend over, High Warlock.” Whispered Alec, pushing at his lover’s shoulder with his free hand. “And don’t make a sound.”

 

Magnus was shivering from the cool air brushing his skin and from anticipation, until warm and calloused hands held at his hips firmly, heat radiating from them. Alec flapped his length before Magnus’ butthole, who let small moans leap out from his mouth. If Magnus thought Alec would allow these pleasure sounds during their intercourse, he was dead wrong. The Shadowhunter cupped Magnus’ mouth, cutting his moans with one hand, and entered without a warning.

 

Alec’s hips were rocking rapidly, pounding the flesh in front on him like there was no tomorrow. Magnus seemed to have forgotten how huge Alec was before he was reminded. Turning his bent head toward the Shadowhunter, Magnus noticed the stamina rune glowing near his boyfriend’s pelvis _. It feels so good_ , he thought to himself. _Fuck, he’s gorgeous_. He continued with his train of thought since he couldn’t speak. He was enjoying this forceful and neglecting part of Alec. He loved it even. He could feel his own erection leaking with precum and hear Alec panting until the motion in their bodies became steady. He felt a rush of warmth in his belly and rolled his eyes in contempt. He groaned so hard, Alec actually removed his hand from his mouth and for a moment, New York stopped moving. They were alone and on top of the world.  


Alec gently removed himself from his boyfriend’s behind, leaving a trail of kisses on his lover’s back. Pushing the hair away from his face and breathing for two, Alec stepped back to enjoy the view of a sexually destroyed Magnus. He felt a jolt of pride lifting his lips into a smile. Magnus appeared to be purring from afar. Alec came to unbind his partner and offer a series of wet kisses on his neck and face, his hands racing all over his body, reaching for Magnus’ groin. He put his hand around it and started stroking his dick. Magnus arched his neck like a cat, reaching for Alec’s open lips to slip his tongue in. It wasn’t long before Magnus finished in Alec’s hand. They were now facing each other, smiling, surrounded by the brightness of The City.

“Really?” was all Magnus said before breaking out in an incontrollable laughter, followed by Alec’s humble one. […]

 

 

 


End file.
